darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ignisect
Ignisect (Japanese: カサイトンボ Kasaitonbo) is a Bug-type Powermon. It evolves from Scarabomb at level 14. It is the final form of Fieruga. Biology Physiology Gender Differences Special abilities Ignisect looks like a dragon type, and can use fire moves. Habitat They live mostly in the forest and wood areas Behavior Diet Bug types In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: This predatory pokemon is on top of the wood's food chain, feeding on other bug pokemon. His reptilian look and fire abilities has made people mistake him for a dragon type, but really he is just a very developed bug. Copper: Bronze: Game Data Base stats Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !58 - 123 !112 - 240 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !31 - 90 !58 - 174 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !76 - 145 !148 - 284 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 109, 78); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"| Weak to | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(109, 120, 21); background: rgb(198, 209, 110) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *Although real dragonflies undergo a two-stage metamorphosis, Ignisect's line represents a complete metamorphosis. Origin Ignisect is probably based on a literal dragonfly. 'Name origin' Ignisect is derived from "ignite" and "insect." Its Japanese name is a combination of kasai, "fire," and tonbo, "dragonfly." Category:Powermon Category:Mountain Powermon Category:Forest Powermon Category:Bug Types Category:Fire Types Category:Bug Powermon Category:Volcano Powermon